ssufandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ver-mont
Welcome! Hi Ver-mont -- we're excited to have Seiya Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Shiryu Dohko dá a sua armadura para Shiryu no muro das lamentações, como se estubiera nomeando-o "santo de Ouro". Temporário EDIT 2: *'Bayer de Boieiro' *'Bartschius de Girafa' *'Menkar de Baleia' No caso desses três, eu pretendo completar os artigos em breve. Mas eu preciso de sua ajuda na descrição da aparência física (não sou muito bom nessa parte), se possível. Se calhar, você poderia escrevê-la, mas se isso não for possível, eu gostaria apenas de uma ideia de como fazê-lo. 'Retorno' De fato, bem produtivo. Tinha três coisinhas que eu gostaria que você resolvesse na charbox que eu vinha pensando a um bom tempo: *Bom, eu vi que o problema do seiyuu lc e cl ainda está aí. Parece que o problema está na linha referente aos espaços do seiyuu. Onde tem seiyuu lc, o espaço indica o seiyuu cl, e vice-versa. Por causa desse problema, não é possível visualizar os nomes dos seiyuus. Você poderia corrigi-lo? *Se possível, você poderia criar na charbox um pequeno espaço abaixo da imagem e acima dos outros dados para encaixar os kanjis e o romaji do nome dos personagens? Um espaço mais ou menos assim: Eu acho que essa é uma maneira mais organizada de encaixar o nome japonês do personagem do que no texto do artigo. *E por último, na ala de dados pessoais (data de nascimento, altura, etc.) você poderia inserir uma seção para por o signo do personagem? Creio que, sendo Saint Seiya, é importante mencionar isso, até para desmistificar algumas ideias, como no caso do Ptolemy que, apesar do que parece, não é de Sagitário, mas sim de Gêmeos. Se isso não for muito trabalhoso. Conto com sua opinião. Humm, então acho que a opção do signo como categoria é melhor mesmo. Por acaso você também pretende criar uma categoria para a terra natal dos personagens? Tipo, personagens nascidos na Ásia, por exemplo? Bom. Sabe, tinha outra coisa que eu estava cogitando na charbox. Eu não sei se você notou que em alguns artigos, na parte "estreia" da charbox, eu coloquei algumas informações específicas. Por exemplo: *Ionia *Paradise de Ave do Paraíso Você entende o que eu digo? Eu queria saber sua opinião se o método que eu usei deve permanecer ou se deveríamos pensar em uma maneira melhor de organizar esse tipo de informação. Eu pessoalmente gostaria de um outro método de manter essas informações, mas o que você acha? Então, até pensarmos em uma nova maneira, acho que vou deixar como está mesmo, provisoriamente. Porque como você viu, existem casos bem relativos como o Paradise, que tecnicamente aparece primeiro no EP 3, mas só é visto de fato no EP 5, e por aí vai. Na verdade, eu só queria uma forma melhor de organizar para casos assim. Porque para personagens como o Kouga, Nicol e Tenma, não necessita, eles aparecem e são identificados formalmente num mesmo capítulo / episódio. Dúvidas De qualquer forma, obrigado! Eu também tenho tido um problema com a nova tabela que fiz para os combates. *Almaaz de Cocheiro Eu não sei bem como explicar, mas o problema só ocorre nas tabelas onde tem mais de dois combatentes. A moldura do nome do personagem fica um pouco distante da imagem, e há um desalinhamento. No caso da tabela com apenas dois combatentes (Tokisada de Relógio) eu consegui corrigir o desalinhamento e o espaçamento entre a imagem e o nome. Mas eu não consigo fazer isso com a tabela do caso da Almaaz. O primeiro ícone fica próximo do nome, do jeito que tem que ser, mas os ícones seguintes continuam com o problema desse espaçamento. Você entende? Eu acabei de achar o vídeo que eu procurava. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8OqeIVm3rI Parece que o caso é que Radamanthys é mesmo usuário do Sekishiki. Mas como você disse, só no anime mesmo. Humm, agora que você falou, lembrei que tenho um link para o site onde tem os desenhos conceituais da série clássica, além de alguns de LC e Omega. Vou ver se eu acho essas informações lá. Se quiser, eu posso lhe passar o link. Aqui está: *http://www.icavalieridellozodiaco.net/archivi/gal.htm Esse é um link para informações gerais. Para achar os desenhos conceituais, é só buscar pelo termo "settei". (mas sem aspas, hehe) Compreendo. Ver-mont, você é bom em photoshop? Por que eu gostaria que você adicionasse transparência no fundo preto da imagem do Yours Forever: http://www.pharaonwebsite.com/users/trident/objets/ Estou organizando a tabela dos Espectros e decidi colocar uma imagem para denotar a estrela maligna de cada um. *Espectros#Estrelas Terrestres Acima do Giganto, você vê que eu coloquei a imagem de uma medalha, não? Pois bem, eu gostaria de substituir a medalha pela imagem que eu mencionei. Por isso eu preciso do fundo transparente, mas não sou habilidoso no photoshop. Você poderia fazer isso? Obrigado. É muito incômodo não poder colocar parágrafos em tópicos. Isso atrapalha a organização. Até que não é uma má ideia. Mas o que fazer no caso por exemplo, do Coroa Boreal (Século XVIII) e do Dali de Coroa Boreal? O simbolismo da constelação tem que ser mencionado no artigo por causa da relação próxima com as características da Armadura. Nesse tipo de caso, seria bom linkar para a página da constelação, e só manter no artigo do Cavaleiro um resumo da informação mais específica, você concorda? Ver-mont, como eu deveria deixar a seção Armadura nos artigos dos Cavaleiros de Coroa Boreal? Eu estava pensando em colocar "artigo principal: Constelação de Coroa" e só manter as informações simbólicas mais relevante e as características da Armadura. Você tem outra sugestão? A Armadura em nem achei tão ruim. Mas a voz, não posso discordar, ficou tosca. E pelo visto, ele aparenta ser o Máscara da Morte do Século XXI... Aliás, sobre o Great Horn: O golpe do Harbinger está muito distante do original? Ele cruzou os braços, concentrou energia e liberou essa energia pela palma da mão de maneira que nós podemos ver o movimento. Isso é suficiente para o golpe ser distinto, ou em alguns casos o Great Horn original foi executado com um movimento fácil de notar? 108Specter (talk) 19:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RickAmira RickAmira isto removendo informações (Cavaleiros de Ouro#Século XXI), quando outra pessoa editar que parte da página os retornos para remover o, também colocar informações falsas sobre Hyoga de Cisne (Omega), Eu rezo para que ele bloqueia muito obrigado. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 22:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Next Dimension Apolo é mencionado no mangá Next Dimension pela mão de sua irmã Artemis, como podemos fazer? uma vez que é mencionado muito brevemente. * Next Dimension = passado real. * TLC = Passado alternativo. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 00:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok Outra questão é o elemento de Micenas, como vera na foto parece ser o símbolo do elemento fogo, como podemos fazer no artigo?. PD: Eu gostaria de explicar a navegação omega santuário. : ok, Eu vou fazer um blog, como organizado santos Durantes sagas que eu quis dizer, por exemplo: para os cavalheiros de trabalho Omega usando os marcianos como o caso de Johann e Michael ou Michelangelo. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 01:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC)